


What You Need To Do To Me

by MelynciaWrites



Series: What I Want To Do To You [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smut Drabble, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelynciaWrites/pseuds/MelynciaWrites
Summary: The tables are turned and Maria does some fantasizing about Natasha. Sequel to What I Want To Do To You. Smut drabble. NSFW.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: What I Want To Do To You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	What You Need To Do To Me

C'mere baby

By the look on my face,

You know exactly what I need

My body is calling for you

Absolutely longing for your touch 

I need you to hold me

Touch me

Kiss me

Fuck me

I need you to make me cum

So hard that my legs are shaking

And I can’t help but scream your name

But not too fast baby

I need you to tease me first

Put gentle kisses on my neck

And all over my body

Caress me delicately

With small kisses and soft bites

Remind me who is in control

Mark me as yours 

Put your hands on my breasts

Massage them in your palms

Play with my nipples

Tease them with your fingertips

Then tease them with lips

Swirl your tongue around them

And suck on them hungrily

Moan with them in your mouth

Let me know how much pleasing me pleases you 

I love it when you tease me like this

It drives me crazy

The grind of my hips and the moans that flow from me

Lets you know that I can’t wait anymore

And I need you to take me over the edge

Kiss down my body

Until you reach my core

Put your hands all over it

Spread it open

Spread it wide

See how wet it is for you

Let me feel your tongue baby

Lick up and down my pussy

Swirl it all around my clit

Let me hear you suck on it 

I love hearing how wet you make me

Be relentless while you eat me

Taste me until you have had your fill

Keep going

Please don’t stop

Your mouth feels absolutely divine

I want more

I need more

Give me your fingers now baby

Get them wet with my juices

Curl them up inside me

Push them in and out

Twist and turn them

Faster

Deeper

Fuck yes

Right there

Don’t stop

God, I am already close

No one gets me off better than you

No one makes me feel like you do

More

Deeper

Please I’m right there

I need it baby please

I want to cum for you

Lick my clit faster

Fuck me harder 

“Cum for me princess” you say

And that is my undoing

I scream out your name

My eyes roll back

My legs shake

I hold on to you as my orgasm rocks my body

You keep fucking me until I am absolutely spent 

My eyes are blurred and my head is spinning

But I can’t help the smile that breaks out on my face

Fuck, no one makes me cum like you do

No one loves me the way that you do

I am deliciously wrecked

And I want to be close to you now

Hold me in your arms 

Let me caress and kiss you

And tell you how much I love you

And how lucky I am that I get to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed! if you have any feedback to share with me, I would definitely appreciate it!


End file.
